nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega Key
The Omega Key is a relic that appears in the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga. The key plays a crucial role in Richtofen's plan in resurrecting Gruntijackal and allowing him to gain full control of the Aether. History At some point in time, the Omega Key was created, acting as a gateway to transfer souls between various locations. It is also the key to tapping into the Aether from the MPD, which was hidden on the Moon. Eventually, the Omega Key was brought to Earth, where it was sealed away within the Torngat Mountains in Canada. The Omega Key would later become a subject of Dr. Samuel Higgins' research, who sought to one day obtain the relic. Rebirth of Gruntijackal Lifelink While at his underground research lab in his hometown of Green Mountain in Colorado, Higgins was confronted by Edward Richtofen, who once originated from the Arc 2 universe they were in but ended up becoming imprisoned in the Cursed Realm. Richtofen soon reveals his intentions to capture the doctor and his research in order to uncover the location of the Omega Key for his master plan. After a brief fight, Richtofen imprisons Higgins in the Soul Jar and proceeds to decipher Higgins' research. After reading his notes and combining it with his own research, Richtofen discovers that the Omega Key was hidden away in the Torngat Mountains in Canada before informing his "contact" of the Omega Key's coordinates. The Omega Key At the Torngat Mountains, the Novus are successful in locating the Omega Key. However, "The Unknown" soon betrays the others and reveals himself to be Xarcoh, the Soulless of Roach, who was able to develop a soul of his own before his apparent demise and obtain a new physical form thanks to the dark magic of the Yin Blade. Xarcoh soon rejoins with Richtofen with the Omega Key in hand as the latter pushes the now released Higgins towards the others. Xarcoh soon knocks the four unconscious with his powers, allowing them to be captured and brought to Richtofen's safehouse in Brazil sometime later. Shaded Truths The Omega Key can be seen in Xarcoh's hand while he escapes with Richtofen to the Moon, the site of where they would tear open a stable rift to the Fractured Realm with the Yin Blade and release Gruntijackal. The Rebirth After Richtofen and Xarcoh are successful in freeing Gruntijackal from the Fractured Realm, the trio proceeds to go to the Chamber of Repose within the Moon base, which contained the MPD within it. After Richtofen preserves Gruntijackal's soul within the Soul Jar, Xarcoh inserts the Omega Key into the Soul Jar, allowing Gruntijackal to transfer his soul into the key. Richtofen soon takes it out of the Soul Jar and is about to plug it into the MPD before he and Xarcoh are confronted by Novus. The four attempt to plea with Richtofen and convince him to stop his plans, but he ignores them and inserts the Omega Key into the MPD, allowing Gruntijackal's soul to enter the MPD and possess Samantha Maxis' dormant body. After Novus are able to weaken Gruntijackal by destroying the four soul tubes around the MPD, they attempt to remove the Omega Key from the MPD, but it had become stuck. In a last-ditch attempt to end it all, Higgins opens the metal canopy above the MPD and shoots the chain holding the MPD down, causing the device to be hurled into space. As a result, the Omega Key was lost in space with the MPD and Gruntijackal, and later the Soul Jar, which now contained Richtofen and Xarcoh. Day of Judgment Doomsday Prior to the events of the Rebirth of Gruntijackal saga, Higgins' research with the Omega Key prior to it being stolen by Richtofen ultimately lead him to create Bunker 391, a doomsday bunker in order to prepare for the worst if the Omega Key was to fall into the wrong hands. This extra precaution ultimately paid off after the Yin Blade was destroyed following Gruntijackal's defeat, forcing Higgins and his new allies to retreat to the bunker, where they would remain for the next five years. Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal Category:Day of Judgment